


Likes and Dislikes with Team Seven!

by Bookiblipole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Sai (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, F/M, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Naruto is Just Naruto, Yamato is tired, sakura is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookiblipole/pseuds/Bookiblipole
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato try to help Sai discover more of his own likes and dislikes, so they take him all around the village to find things he likes!
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Sai, Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Sai & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Likes and Dislikes with Team Seven!

"What do you mean you don't have any likes or dislikes?!" Naruto squawked angrily. The other members of Team 7 stared at Sai in confusion.

"In ROOT, you are not allowed to have an opinion. You have no name, no feelings, you are just a pawn for the good of the Leaf." Sai went plainly. "Lord Danzo barely even let me have a hobby, until he figured out how to weaponize my drawings."

"That's horrible! Why would you let him treat you like that?"

"Because before I met him, I had no purpose. My parents didn't want me because I looked weirdly pale, and I was starving and alone. But Lord Danzo gave me a purpose. And without my purpose, I probably would've never found my niisan, or made any friends. I owe it to him to continue being a pawn."

"Listen, I believed that too Sai. Danzo taught me how to be a pawn for him, and told me I owed it to him. But, when you look at around, there are lots of things that Danzo is forcing you to miss out on. He doesn't want soldiers, he wants shells of humans that will do his dirty work for him. But you know, you are still human. No matter how much Danzo tries to make you a pawn. Like, when Danzo first told you that you couldn't draw, how did you feel?"

"Like running my kunai through his chest. Twice." Sai asked without hesitation. "And honestly, I still feel like that every time I see him."

Naruto grinned "That's called rage! Which is anger, but intensified."

"Or anger with more malice and killing intent." Sakura added.

"Or murder but liquidized and watered down with cocaine." Kakashi added, and everybody stared at him.

"Okay but that's kind of accurate." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura and Yamato facepalmed. Sai blinked in confusion.

"What is cocaine?"

"It's-" Kakashi started to say something, but Yamato slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you **DARE**!"

"... Hey, I've got a good idea!" Naruto went.

"Wait. Take a minute. Think over your idea. Is it really good?" Naruto paused to think like Sakura instructed.

"Uhm... yeah it's a good one this time!"

"Okay, now what is it."

"We should take Sai all over town to find things he likes!" Naruto grinned and messed with his headband.

"I'd like that." Sai tilted his head.

"Well, looks like his last braincells **do** work." Kakashi shrugged. Naruto shot him an angry look.

"Who knew?" Sakura grinned.

"What does a guy have to do to earn some **respect** around here!" Naruto groaned as they got up and headed towards town. "I saved the village multiple times. **MULTIPLE TIMES YOU HEAR ME**! **I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU ALL**."

"Hush child." Kakashi hid his smirk behind his book. "Or you're grounded."

Naruto quieted down immediately, but he still grumbled under his breath.

When they made it to town, the first place they went was the clothes store.

"Clothes are best when they're comfortable! You like crop-tops, right?" Sakura gestured to the clothes in the store.

"Yes. Very much."

"But do you like wearing that particular crop-top?"

"No. I like the crop-top part, but not the ROOT symbolization." Sai nodded.

"Well, here you can get any kind of crop-top you want. It can be funny, plain, weird, anything." Sakura led them to the crop-top aisle.

"... I'm not good at making decisions about anything that's not violence and war."

"That's just mildly concerning, but the thing is, when you shop, the clothes that you feel the most attraction to, you buy those! Like, I bought my orange shirts because they looked good to me." Naruto grinned.

"It doesn't have to be bold or anything either. I just prefer plain white clothes." Yamato shrugged.

Sai went through the racks until he stopped at a black crop-top with white animal silhouettes on the sleeves. "I think I feel the most attraction to this one."

"The animals?" Kakashi eyed the shirt "I noticed you only draw animals even though you could draw yourself a literal army of soldiers."

"Animals are my favorite thing to draw. Danzo assumed it was the only thing I could draw." Sai shrugged and picked up the shirt.

"Well, try it on!" Sakura dragged Sai towards the changing room. 

He came out a few seconds later with the shirt on, but his right arm had an ANBU mark on it.

"I believe I'm supposed to cover this up." Sai pointed to his ANBU mark.

"I didn't know you were ANBU!" Naruto squawked.

"You didn't ask." 

"How was I supposed to ask if I didn't have a clue?!"

"You barely ever have a clue. You just Rasengan and Shadow Clone. Multiple times in multiple fashions until the attacker passes out." Sai supplied helpfully.

Naruto grumbled angrily and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"He's not wrong and he should say it."

Yamato sighed "How about we stop teasing Naruto and focus on the problem at hand. Which is how we're going to find something to cover Sai's tattoo."

"You know people make sports sleeves now." Kakashi added helpfully ~~for once~~

"Sports sleeves?"

"It basically just a sleeve that you can put on your arm." Sakura explained lightly.

"Why would you make just a sleeve?"

"Because fashion trends are weird!" Naruto shrugged.

It took a few minutes but they found some sleeves and they found one that Sai liked, which was just plain white.

"Now, if we're doing an outfit change, we might at well find you some new pants." Sakura shrugged.

"And shoes. You can't wear sandals all year." Yamato pointed towards the shoe racks.

Sai picked out a pair of black stretchy pants and black sneakers.

"And now that we found you a first outfit, we can find you more things you like!"

They ended up leaving with bags of crop-tops that Sai liked, some more questionable ones in the bag, but nonetheless they got lots of crop-tops. He also liked the big soft paint brush that you could strap on your back, and a small butterfly pin.

"Now, we can help you find some more things you like!"

"Like what?"

"Hm.. Maybe if we find you a person you like more than others that can help. Like, Kakashi-senpai helped me through a lot of stuff."

"And Iruka-sensei helped me through some stuff." Kakashi noted as Iruka walked by with lots of books stacked up in his arms. Iruka turned, and Kakashi winked at him, to which he became flustered and almost dropped the books.

There was muffled screaming and Kakashi turned to see Sakura sitting on Naruto's back to prevent him from Rasengan-ing the living Jesus out of Kakashi.

"It's not worth it." Sakura sighed, and the screaming intensified.

It took 5 minutes to get Naruto to calm down, and even then he was muttering death threats and glaring at Kakashi. Sai's lips turned up in a small smile.

They continued walking through the village, looking for things Sai liked. They figured out that his current favorite food was momen tofu and his least favorite was mitarashi dango, he liked dogs and cats but preferred black cats the most, that Ino was his favorite person to spend pastimes with because she'd let him draw her and her flowers for free, his favorite type of books were how-to ones because he liked learning, he liked tea mostly any kind, his favorite aesthetic was the nature one, and he hated Danzo with a passion which is why they collected every picture they could of him, and had Kakashi burn them with a fireball jutsu.

When the day was over, Sai was feeling a lot better about himself. He felt more human than he had in days as he pointed out weird shapes the nighttime clouds made with his friends.

"So Sai, did you have a good time?" Kakashi asked as the clouds faded out of view to revealed the night sky.

"Yes. Today was, what people call, amazing." Sai smiled. And this time, it wasn't fake or forced. It was just natural and happy. "I'm glad I have friends."

"Aww!" 

"Sai's going soft~!"

Sakura and Naruto both hugged him and Kakashi gave him a head pat ~~since he's so emotionally-constipated that he's physically incapable to giving normal forms of affection~~. Yamato just smiled at Sai ~~since he's also emotionally-constipated~~.

Team Seven can be annoying at times, but he loves them all.


End file.
